


The Better Part of Valor

by cuikune



Series: tumblr fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuikune/pseuds/cuikune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris should have never let Allison convince him to let her and Scott go to the beach for the week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Better Part of Valor

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](http://diabanrion.tumblr.com/post/56344892729/jerksonwhittemore-wolfbad-werewolful-my)

It’s Derek that Chris calls, keeping a wary eye on the two boys locked in the cage in his basement. They’re both right next to the door, Stiles talking while Isaac listens attentively, and Chris knows,  _knows_  that his cage can contain a rampaging alpha werewolf but for some reason he can’t shake the feeling of dread that settles over him.

"What," Hale snaps when he picks up.

"I have two of your pack in my basement."

There is silence, during which Stiles steps back and Isaac takes hold of one of the hinges on the cage door. Chris debates the merits of going upstairs and locking himself in his study.

"Which two?" Hale asks, and Chris hears the sound of a door slamming and an engine turning over.

"Issac and Stiles. They were…raiding my armory. Don’t ask me how they got in, I have no idea."

"I lifted Allison’s key before she left," Stiles says helpfully as the hinges give a screech and then break, allowing Issac to bend the top corner of the door in half and shimmy out with a alarming grin.

"Get here quicker," Chris advises as Issac unlocks the door, letting Stiles out, then hangs up the phone and makes a run for it.


End file.
